Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multistage gearbox for motor vehicles with a plurality of forward gears and at least one reverse gear, comprising a plurality of 3-shaft gearboxes and a plurality of shifting elements, with a drive shaft, an output shaft and a plurality of gearbox shafts, differential shafts and sum shafts, wherein a first differential shaft of a first 3-shaft gearbox is connected for conjoint rotation, via a first gearbox shaft, to a first differential shaft of a second 3-shaft gearbox; the drive shaft and a sum shaft of a second 3-shaft gearbox are connected for conjoint rotation; a fourth gearbox shaft and a second differential shaft of a second 3-shaft gearbox are connected for conjoint rotation; the fourth gearbox shaft or a fifth gearbox shaft is connected for conjoint rotation to a first differential shaft of a third 3-shaft gearbox; and a third gearbox shaft and a second differential shaft of the first 3-shaft gearbox are connected for conjoint rotation.
The Prior Art
Multistage gearboxes of this kind with a plurality of forward gears and at least one reverse gear are commonly used in motor vehicles.
WO 2012/084 370 A1 discloses a multistage gearbox based on planetary gear trains of the kind described above, with a housing holding three planet sets and a plurality of shafts. By means of selected actuation of shifting elements configured as brakes and clutches diverse gear ratios between a drive shaft and an output shaft may be achieved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gearbox as described above with high functionality while economizing on space and cost.